Chrono's Recompenser
by Erionix
Summary: A 23 year old Severus Snape uses an ancient potion and incantation to travel back in time to save his friend Lily from death. Some how things go wrong and he ends up 13 years into the future. SS/HG Ship. Mature rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter I

~*Disclaimer*~ All characters that you recognize are property of JKR as well as settings, original story plot, etc.

* * *

**Chrono's Recompenser** - Prologue

* * *

He awoke trembling every inch of his body was covered in sticky moist beads, he panted. He had been crying and perspiring heavily. Leaning forward he entwined his fingers threw his long dark hair and began tugging downward in hopes that the slight pain he inflicted upon himself would bring him temporary comfort or at least a distraction. Tears fell from his face once again. It had been nearly two years since Lilly and James Potter had died. This didn't change the fact that he still had nightmares every night after their murder. Severus felt he was the one responsible for sending his childhood friend to the grave and that is was all due to his foolishness. On October 31, 1981 they were killed in the night. They were only twenty-one years old. He drifted back in slumber with thoughts of the past.

They had met on a playground when they were nine he had watched her performing magic. She was delighted and surprised to learn from him that she was a witch and he was a wizard. That day they became friends. Two years later when they entered Hogwarts as first year students they were sorted into opposing houses. He into Slytherin and Lily into Gryffindor. At first they managed to remain friends even though she was a close friend to a group of boys that thrived on ridiculing Severus at every chance.

Unfortunately this was short lived and in there fifth year the day of their O.W.L.S he was publicly humiliated in her presence by her house mates Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter. the Marauders, "also know as the banes of his existence".

She tried to defend him and like a fool he managed to stupidly deflect her kindness and rebuke her in one foul swoop. She then decided to break all ties with him due to his interest of The Dark Arts. Later on that year to his dismay, James Potter would save him from his potential demise. In turn the act formed a life debt. Sirius Black had tried to lure him into a trap. Coaxing him into the trail within the Whomping Willow towards Remus Lupin while he had been transformed into his lycanthrope form. Thus forming a life dept to his savior.

Being an extremely intelligent and highly skilled wizard he drew the attention of an exclusive group Slytherin's, many of which became Death Eaters. Voldemort also had great interest in him for his abilities. Without any really direction or friends Severus was eventually lured into promises of power and acceptance. A month before his 19th birthday he became a Death Eater.

At first he felt powerful, he had tortured many Muggles as well as Wizarding folk. Never did he have to kill thankfully. Even if he had wanted to he would have had to work at it, many other members would just kill people mindlessly and quickly and believed he took too long. No, Severus was not blood thirsty, he was just incredibly angry and vengeful. Before too long it became mundane to delivering merciless afflictions upon others unless of course they had actually inflicted pain on him personally in the past. He was more interested in espionage and of course gaining knowledge.

Severus was remarkably accomplished in several fields. Very few could even come close to equaling him in any single subject or skill. The Dark Lord was quite aware of this and soon Severus had become a very high ranking spy. While Slytherin's are popularly described as cunning, many of them have also been noted as impatient or narcissistic. Still very few are dimwitted. This is where he won out. Severus was not vain in the least, although slightly selfish and arrogant. He knew when to be patient so as to reap plentiful due from his labors.

Over a year later Severus was sent on a very important mission to spy on Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He also had to seek out a teaching position at Hogwarts so as to continue keeping watch on his masters adversary. Professor Dumbledore was not only one of the most powerful wizards of his time, he was also the only wizard alive that Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort actually feared.

On May 27th of 1980 Albus was at the Hog's Head for an interview with Sybill Trelawney for the Divination position. Severus overhears the first part of a  
Prophecy given by Sybill right outside of her room. He then recites all that he overheard to his master. The Dark Lord believes the prophecy is warning him that the one with the power to stop him will be born this year at the end of July to a couple that has managed to repeatedly defy him.

There were two boys that fit this description. Tom Riddle decided upon the Potters child for the first assault, he felt most threatened by Harry since he was a half-blood wizard like himself.

When Severus learned of the Dark Lords plan to kill the Potters he pleaded with Albus to spare Lily. Desperate to find other ways to ensure her safety he begged for Albus to help protect her and in return he would become loyal to him instead of Voldemort. Soon after his new allegiance Severus was offered a job as the new Potions Professor at Hogwarts.

Sadly even with Dumbledore's protection James and Lily were Killed. They had been betrayed by their secret keeper who unknown to them had actually been a Death Eater. This was also the day the Dark Lord was vanquished, he had tried to cast the most unforgivable curse on young Harry. Lily had managed to save her child somehow magically shielding him with her love. When the curse hit Harry the most damage he received was a scar it was deflected directly back at it's caster ending the evil Wizards life.

Severus had grown disconsolate over the death of Lily, and although completely beside himself he knew what he had to do. He sought out Albus and once again offered his unwavering devotion to him. He also promised to protect her sons life, but asked that Albus never to divulge to anyone the unrequited love he felt for Lily. Harry was sent to live with his closest remaining family. The Dursley's with his aunt Petunia, sister to his mother all of whom were Muggles. Dumbledore thought this was the safest place for Harry. Until the rest of the Death Eaters were imprisoned or disbanded. Neither Dumbledore or Severus believed Tom Riddle to be truly dead.

Later that year three weeks before the winter solstice Igor Karkaroff whet on trail for his own participation as a Death Eater and denounced that Severus was one as well as many others in order to save himself from the Azkaban and enviably the Dementors Kiss. Albus vogues on behalf of Severus and his true loyalties before the Wizengamot, Severus was not imprisoned.

In December of 1981, Albus denied Severus his request to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts. Instead he asked him to fill the position of Potions as well as becoming the new Head of Slytherin House.. Horace Slughorn was the last Potion's Teacher and Head of House he finally decided resigned at the end of the previous year. Dumbledore had no other option but to substitute the course until a new Potions Master could be found.

Professor Snape was supposedly unimpeded in his life. Although not quite liked or trusted by many, he was still a free man. Why then after almost two years of Teaching was he still having nightmares. If all was according to Sybill these dreams would indicate that there was something left that needing to be done. He had to admit to himself that he liked that Idea. His nights were filled with horrible dreams, yet his days were consumed with romantic delusions of what could have been.

He knew Lily didn't love him but even if he could not have her he never wanted her dead. He no longer pinned for her like he had in his early schooldays, he hadn't for a good while he realized what he felt for her wasn't the true love. He just missed her, and was tormented but her unfair end.

Every fiber in him knew he shouldn't be doing this and that if Dumbledore found out, well he's be in for the worst hexing of his life at the very least. None of this mattered to him as much as it should have, he had become a man obsessed, he was still miserable. At twenty three years of age Severus was somehow more lonely than he had ever been.

He knew time travel was not something to be tampered with lightly, it could even drive you into madness. Severus was a man with little left to lose.  
He began secretly working on a time travel potion. He couldn't use a Time Turner and not expect to be traced. In fact all other methods were practically unattainable and or illegal.

During the short time he was a Death Eater he had heard rumors of a dark potion with such possibilities, the only problem was that the potion was highly unstable and many of the ingredients were rare. It had never yielded the same result it was meant to send you directly five years in the past or the present dependent on an incantation. Because of it's high instability it hadn't been recorded as used in over three centuries.

After Severus had looked over the formula for a month without a single hypothesis he was about to give up but amazingly he finally figured out the essential missing component. Larynx of the Jobberknoll! It made perfect sense, the instability was mainly due to the persons inability to clearly remember detail while shifting in time. With the larynx there should be absolute clarity for the mind and the completely unaltered ability to retain past events just long enough for the spell and travel.

He didn't feel as if he had made an amazing breakthrough but he was still quite happy with himself. He was sure that if the Jobber knoll hadn't practically been extinct until they miraculously repopulated themselves in the last fifty years someone else would have thought of it. He was overwhelmed, this meant it was only a matter of obtaining the items for his concoction and of course brewing the potion. Being a Potions Master and a Potions Professor made his gathering of essentials a bit easier, but not simple. Most of it was luck at least half of the materials usually took much longer to acquire. One of the main components to the brew was virgin blood. Not just any but your own. You didn't need to be a virgin at the time of your travels. You just need to have the blood before hand. This aspect made the potion rare in use. Not many that wished to use it were still "pure."

For once in his life things were going right. The brewing on the other hand would take another six months of his time.

Now all he had to do was wait, and hope that he was right. Soon he would see her again. This time he could stop her from dying. Eventually the reality of her death would just be a nightmare. With that in mind Severus Snape smiled for the first time in two years. Tomorrow he would retrieve the elements needed for the new and improved Elixir of Itinerary Escalation and begin brewing his last hope for happiness.

So it begins…..

* * *

**Chapter One : Conquest of Time

* * *

**

Finally he was down to the last component, it would be a matter of minutes and the Potion would be ready. Now he was scrambling to gather the few items he dared to bring with him. His wand, and everything he would need for personal care and classes seeing that he would be posing as a student while he was in the past. With his old Hogwarts trunk in toe he moved onto his disguise, he hated the idea of deceiving Albus, but he would not be wavered. He knew his previous self would be there so he decided to use a strong glamour's to alter his appearance as well as his wand and trunk.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was pacing within his office. He knew Severs had been up to something. He was defiantly hiding something from him, but although he imagined he may not agree with it, he didn't sense any ill intent.

"I have to speak to the boy, doesn't he trust that I see he's having a difficult time."

Unlike most people Severus did not have many friends, especially not ones he could run to who would grant him solace over a dead half-blood woman.

Albus new he was one of Snape's only true friends. He knew that his young friend would be resentful at first for his interference but would eventually have to come to terms with it.

In a calm tone Albus reassured himself. "After all I only have his best interests in mind, I only wished to alleviate some of the poor boys pain."

Severus decided that he would need to change some of his features so as not to be easily recognized by anyone. He turned into his lavatory. His mind began to wander and before long he was filled with worry. He needed to be sure that he would able to talk to Lily and to do so he needed to look like a bloody Gryffindor. He was certain that Dumbledore would not be fooled about his appearance. He wondered if he could convince the headmaster of the past that his future self actually agreed on this time travel experiment. He knew Albus was a powerful wizard but he was quite certain that although powerful he didn't have the ability or knowledge of a spell that could instantly send him back. Also If he were to find a disagreeable Headmaster he himself was a fairly Impressive wizard. At the very least he should be able to evade him long enough to warn Lily. Of the Prophesy, their death, and the fact that their secret keeper would soon betray them. Pushing his fears and anxieties of what could go wrong he gazed at his reflection.

Standing in front of his mirror Severus decided he was more than happy that it wasn't enchanted.

"Why not start with some of my more prominent features." He spoke to his reflection.

With a bit of mindful wand waving he straightened and minimized his nose. Next he shortened his hair so it rested just above his ears adding a slight amount of wave he then changed the pigment to be dark brown. He also thinned out his eyebrows and gave them a softer more approachable shape. Personally his teeth never really bothered him but they defiantly would stand out so he decided that may call for some alteration as well. A few minutes later and he had a ridiculously sparkling grin. He blinked a couple times and broke out in a fit of laughter.

"What a difference, not bad, not bad at all."

He then realized that without his hair in his face his ebony eyes were a bit too noticeable, and even in the Wizarding world black eyes were not common place. With another meaningful flick of the wrist he turned his eyes a very piercing blue. They almost seemed to shine, it was as if you could see sapphires covered by ice fastened into the iris. He was happy to know that during his brief period as a spy he did learn a few beneficial things. He was now able to hold high level Glamour's without much strain. He learned a method that could hold them while he slept as well as a maintain it's self for half an hour if he were to become unconscious.

"Now for my new wardrobe."

He proclaimed with false enthusiasm. He then transfigured his clothing into a school uniform, sporting gold and deep maroon no less.

"Really, who would ever suspect an innocent home schooled muggle-born Gryffindor to actually be Severus Snape."

Reaching towards the counter he grabbed a few toiletries and made his way out to his bedroom placing them and a few more articles into his trunk. He then returned to his private potions lab.

"Magnificent…" he sighed and then gazed upon the beauty of the potions completion.

The body of the liquid was several shades of blue, silver specks glazed the surface. He felt as if he was looking at a painting of the most enchanting night sky. He continued to admire his work for a few moments and the remembered himself. Wishing to not waste anymore time he double checked his wards and then began to bottle up his potion. He decided to keep three vials in his trunk so he would not have to worry about preparing it again once he was to return to his own time. Back in his room he grabbed hold of his trunk and with his other hand he held out his wand and a vial of the "Elixir of Itinerary." He popped the cork off and consumed his elixir. Dropping the vial to the ground he prepared himself to start the incantation that would send him five years into his past.

Severus began to chant in Latin.

"Commodo tribuo tutus obduco. Transporto mihi in vicis porta , induco mihi …."

"Please grant safe passage. Send me into times gateway, lead me…."

"FOOL OF A BOY! EXPELLIAMUS." Bellowed Albus Dumbledore.

Before Severus could finish the spell he was cut off in horror as the Head master disarmed him. He dove towards his wand but was hindered by the weight of his trunk, while he trembled in fear observing the deadly gaze Albus directed towards him. That was the last thing he saw before he was shrouded in complete darkness. He felt as if he was falling hundreds of feet downwards off of a broom as he also felt his body lurch sideways as if he had Apparated improperly. Somewhere in all of the chaos he lost his grip, and with that he also lost his trunk. He felt hallow, burdened, and completely venerable, waves pain and confusion swept over him. Then the pain ended and he was still enveloped in what seemed like an endless whirl of space.

He could hear several cauldrons brewing, yet he only remembered brewing one and to completion. He rose to his feet and took in his surroundings. It was dark but he knew he was in his bedroom. Remaining silent he attempted to think logically and remember what had transpired.

"Did the potion go wrong?"

"Surely not or he would feel some sort of hex infliction from Albus."

"Oh, shit." He thought to himself. ALBUS, DAMN HIM!

Now it was coming back to him.

"He disarmed me while I was in the middle of the spell…"

'"Where in Hades am I, certainly not in my own time."

He had to make a new plan on what to do next. He needed to find out what time he had ended up in. With out a wand, money, well anything really but the clothing on his back. He had lost everything even the Elixir when he dropped his trunk while traveling through time.

He decided the first logical thing would be trying to asses the date. Thankfully Severus was able to do a remarkable amount of basic spells with wandless magic. "Accio", The Daily Profit.' With that command the newspaper flew towards him from his sitting room.

"September 2nd 1996? How could this have happened. Even with the spell interrupted I only imagined I would go at most a year and few months over or under five years."

He was quite shaken, not only did he appear to be in the future but he was 13 years into the future. He knew he had to get back and he knew he didn't have a chance on his own. He'd have to talk to Albus, he cringed at the thought of it. He made his way out of the Dungeon and headed for Dumbledore's office. He managed to make it to the Gargoyle without being noticed by anyone. He assumed everyone was in class. He began to feel idiotic when he realized he did not know the current password. Shrugging off his annoyance with himself he began to spout out previous or likely passwords.

"Pardon me, but can I be of some assistance? You look a bit misplaced."

Hearing this warm yet assertive voice startled Severus, he quickly spun around to see who was addressing him in such an authoritative manner. He almost lost his footing when he was assaulted by what seemed to be a the most animated hair he'd ever laid eyes on. He tried to collect himself quickly so as to form a proper response. After he managed to avoid the hair he noticed that she was most likely a 5th to 7th year student and that she was a Gryffindor Prefect. She was brunette with wild curls, she was enchanting. Petite and appeared to be slightly curvy even though she sported a lose robe. He also couldn't help notice that she appeared to be quite wound up. He imagined riling her could be quite fun.

"Why, yes you can. I was hoping to find the Head Master. My name is Edward Clayworth, it is a pleasure to meet you." With this he took her hand into his and brought it to his lips with a gentle kiss.

"Might I inquire, your name Milady." he questioned in a husky yet equally gentle tone, as he released her trembling hand.

She didn't know what had hit her, no one had ever kissed her hand accept Viktor Krum. This was entirely different this was pleasant and without harsh facial hair and drool, although his gesture seemed highly misplaced he still appeared to be sincere. His warm thin lips graced her skin as she looked into his beautiful yet cold blue eyes. He was so graceful, more so than she was. Why had this sent shivers down her spine? Not wanting to appear dumbfounded by showing delayed reactions to his gestures she decided to continue responding to him in her previous administrative tone.

"I'm Hermione Granger 6th year Prefect, I am quite pleased to have made your acquaintance as well Mr. Clayworth. The Headmaster is most likely in the Faculty Room. If you'd like I could escort you too him, or if you'd prefer I could alert him of your presence?"

"This is almost too easy, I almost feel a tinge of guilt confusing the poor thing. People claimed that I seemed overly serious!?!…yeeesh. Granger, I've never heard that surname, she must be muggle-born." So many thought were racing threw his head, but why? Who is this girl? No one of real importance to him! Then why did she have such an affect on him especially seeing as she is a complete stranger.

"Hermione he purred. 'What a befitting name for one so lovely. If it's all the same Milady I think I'd prefer to wait here, I'm in no hurry."

'"What was he playing at? Lovely! Milady?" If she didn't fear that showing her real emotions would make this situation even more awkward for her than it already was, she'd be running for the hills. "Who did this guy think he was?" No really she desperately wanted to know, but god's he made her nervous. Was he making a pass at her?

"I see no reason for that to be a problem, Mr. Clayworth. I will let the Headmaster know of your arrival. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She daringly asked in a slightly serious voice while she raised her eyebrow and smirked as if to dare him to think of something intimate.

"She's more entertaining that I thought. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a terrible adventure. Then again, he was about to see Albus, and should probably not get carried away."

"No that is all, though I do hope to see you again soon." With that he thanked her.

"I do as well." Was all she could manage to say she then gave him a polite nod.

Quickly after, she was on her way down the hall, and up towards the Faculties Lounge in search of Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss. Granger. How can I help you? No problems while patrolling I hope." The Headmaster questioned playfully as soon as she entered the room. Eyes twinkling away as usual.

"Well, actually sir…there is a young man named Edward Clayworth to see you. I told him he could wait while I notified you of his presences. He's….."

Before she could tell the Headmaster of Edward's destination, he quickly cut her off.

"Yes, thank you Miss Granger. I am already quite aware of Edward's presence I have been expecting him for quite some time. I will meet with him shortly. There is no need for you to worry, you may go about your duties If you'd like. Or maybe you'd prefer to stay and watch the game?" With that being said he motioned for her to sit between himself and Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva gave Hermione a smile of reassurance. "Would you like to be filled in for the game so far dear?" McGonagall was currently playing a game of Chess with Professor Vector. Hermione could tell that her Head of House must be winning by her blatant enthusiasm. Not to mention an even more sour looking Arithmancy Teacher.

Hermione indulged her professor and appreciatively listened to a replay of the game. Before too long she watched the Headmaster leave, and suddenly felt a bit curious about this so called expected meeting.

Suddenly she felt as if eyes were digging into her back, and she slowly turned her head to meet the gaze of her Potions Professor. Again she felt a surge jolt up her spine and she quickly snapped her head back towards the game of chess.

"Why was Snape looking at her so differently, as if he knew some sort of secret about her? Oh, my…"

She began to wonder if the gods had it out for her, after meeting Edward she didn't think her day could get much stranger. Now she feared some how her professor might realize her feelings for him. She wasn't in love with him, she just admired everything about him physically and especially mentally. Well she didn't like it when he was cruel towards her, but she did get some enjoyment at the times he used his caustic wit on more deserving prey. Alright she fancied her professor, more than she should. She'd tried not to, he was much older, she already had a boyfriend, they really couldn't go anywhere with a relationship even if he had wanted to, and to be blatantly realistic he most likely despised her existence. Still she could not block out her feelings for him. She had told no one about this, she was even going to break things off with Viktor for this very reason. These feelings may have only been one-sided and never anything but fantasy, but she could not help but feel unfaithful. How could Snape possibly know? Hermione wasn't trained in Occlumency but she defiantly could not have Legilimency used against her without obvious detection.

She then remembered she was a student sitting in the Faculty Room, he must just be annoyed with her presence as usual. She really was a silly girl, of course he'd be furious if he even suspected her feelings and undoubtedly would not miss it as another opportunity to humiliate her. With that she quickly dismissed such paranoid thinking.

"Edward Clayworth" was leaning with his head against the stone walls of the castle impatiently awaiting his old friend.

"Where is he?" Edward was growing impatient. "What will I say to him…'" He knew he'd be angry with him, but to what extent.

'Acid Pops.' The Gargoyle made way and Dumbledore began to ascend his way up the stairs to his office.

"Mr. Clayworth, shall we?"

He was complete caught off guard, he wondered if he'd ever be able to sneak up on people the way his mentor could. "Edward" didn't bother to reply and merely followed the old man up the winding staircase. When the entered the room the Headmaster motioned for him to take a seat, and then Albus sat down behind his desk.

"So, it's the future you traveled to. Quite interesting…."Albus could sense that this young Snape was quite nervous.

"Severus, you can relax. I was indeed distraught with you at the time.  
It's been over a decade since this "you" decided to leave. I've had efficient time to cool down, I promise you that."

"Albus, I…I honestly don't know where to begin."

The Headmaster let out a friendly chuckle and with his hand motioned towards a jar of confections.

"Yes, thank you.' Severus sighed in relief."

With that Dumbledore reached into the jar and tossed him a lemon drop. Which brought a small smile to the boys eyes as he caught it with his hand, and then brought it to his mouth.

"Well then, I must assume something went wrong with your time of destination since you seem so out of sorts. I do find it interesting that your future self is here and seemingly unaffected so far. Which also gives us great promise that you will be able to return. This is not the first time I have heard about a wizard traveling through time by other means than a time turner. Admittedly this is the first time I have witnessed it first hand."

"Something did go wrong, I was not quite finished with the spell that would activate the potion. I must agree with you in that I also find it quite interesting that there are two of me currently in this time. I wonder if it will be safe for me to be around myself."

"Yes, I imagine you should be safe my' boy, It's really me who is getting to old for this sort of thing. Have you heard of Zanior Leiflot?"

"Edward" gave Dumbledore a puzzled expression.

"Alright then, I will explain. Zanior Leiflot, was not the first to travel into the future. He was by far the most famous for It. He, how ever is well know for having spent the longest amount of time in the future that is documented. Mr. Leiflot stayed in the future for 2 years, by the time he returned he was physically worn down, and his mental state was questionable. It would seem that the longer you're here the more we will have to worry."

What began as a look of wonder soon turned to a face of absolute horror. Edward, Began to tremble. "I'm sorry Albus but I fail to see how is this supposed to make me feel safe.

"Do not worry," Albus said with a comforting tone. "We will be able to get you back. Also things will become more clear if we speak to…"

"Ah, speak of the devil! Do, come in Professor. You and I were just discussing yourselves."

A tall dark man entered the room and hesitantly pulled up a chair next to himself. "Yes, I can see that." Mad old codger, thinks himself a comedian!

With a terrifyingly large grin and twinkling eyes Albus again motioned towards his confections. "Care for a lemon drop Professor Snape?"

Glaring at his younger self in disapproval for accepting the sweet candy. He had forgotten he was once more inclined to accept these treats. He began to sneer. "No thank you Headmaster. All I hope for is some enlightenment as to what you have planed."

"I will get to that Severus, I just have a few questions for you." Albus requested.

"Yes, Albus do tell?" Severus inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

"Seeing as you're here and you know what Edward will be going threw I was hoping you'd act as a mentor to the boy. As well as help him brew the potion for his return."

"What choice do I have Albus, you always ask for favors in statements?" Severus stated as he looked at his other self in amusement. "I'd forgotten that silly name."

Smiling smugly Albus informed Severus. "Miss. Granger was kind enough to alert me of Edwards presence."

"I'm sure the Know-it-All was tickled blue with the opportunity." Grumbled Severus.

"It's annoying seeing myself, especially looking so pitiful."

"Well I guess we no longer have to worry Edward, it is impossible for you to leave at this time, so we'll have to accommodate you until we can send you back, the way you came."

Edward gave Severus and Dumbledore a defeated shudder, although he was rejoicing that he was actually still alive. Apparently his older self seemed more disappointed in him that the Headmaster.

Dumbledore took this break in speech to reach for another Lemon Drop before he decided to continue.

"Alright then I will carry on, as I was saying it seems as for now you are both fine existing in this time together.

Both men looked at Albus and gave him a accepting nod.

"I can't get back for some time, well I mean I cannot return right away. I was unable to hold onto my trunk that contained my potions and ingredients during the time travel. Many of those ingredients are not simple to acquire! The problem is even if I did I can only return threw the same method. Also the potion is only supposed to send up to five years in time not thirteen!" After blurting out his predicament Severus looked down in shame.

Dumbledore sat forward a bit. "Yes I actually remember the incantation and exactly where It was interrupted. It is quite curious. Please tell me if this is the correct and full spell you wished to recite."

"Please grant safe passage. Send me into times gateway, lead me back five years to the past." He then waited for a reply.

"Yes, but I only got as far as to say 'lead me' I was unable to specify the year or direction. I was told as well as read that if it was spoken incorrectly the potion would not work." The younger Snape looked up towards Albus with a frazzled expression.

"Not everything you read or hear is true Mr. Clayworth." The older Severus stated with condescension as well as a bit of sadness.

"Yes that should be quite helpful. We should all begin to refer to your younger self as Edward. That would make things quite a bit easier for me. Also I think it best for you to stay in Gryffindor tower Mr. Clayworth, and you should try your best to view your present self as a stranger to avoid any possible suspicions. I only ask this because I don't think it would be possible in any other way. I wish to inform Minerva about this situation since she will most likely suspect something and…"

"Nag at us until we are forced into complete madness. Yes Albus I fully agree with you. I do not wish to be harassed even more constantly by the irritatingly nosy Gryffindor cat. Unless there is something else you need from me, I fail to see any point in remaining here." Severus got out of his chair and stood with his arms crossed in distaste.

"No that is all, I will inform you if anything else is needed. For now you are free to go." Albus gave him a disappointing look to Severus's back as he exited the office.

"Well It seems we have some planning to do Edward."

Shocked by his older self he barley heard what Albus just said. He wondered what had made him so bitter over the years. It couldn't just have been time.

"Edward, I do not know why the potion worked I can only presume that there was greater magic involved and hope that It is all for the better. I want you to start brewing this potion as soon as possible, tomorrow after your classes I will bring you to an Apothecary as well as to see Mr. Ollivander. I'm a ashamed to admit it but as soon as you left I snapped your wand in half."

Edward cringed and tried to hide his anger, he wouldn't hold it against his friend but he wasn't going to pretend to be happy.

"I understand, I do not blame you. I was wondering how I should carry on here. I made up a background story for the past and I suppose It would not be a problem to use it still."

"Yes, I think that will do just fine. I do have some news that you will not like. I ask you now to promise me that you remember the oath you made to me 15 years ago."

"Lily, her son…Harry. How old…is he here? Yes Albus I remember my oath."

"Yes Harry is here this is his sixth year at Hogwarts. You're to be the in same year as him. I want you to take all of the classes he does, you're to protect him."

His heart began to sink. "From whom."

"Voldemort." said Albus.

Edward finally realized why his present self acted the way he did. He noticed how much older Dumbledore was beginning to look.

Albus called for Minerva and then continued to explain all of the things that happened in the last 13 years, who Harry Potter had become, and what had happened to the world in general.

Minerva did not know it was him right away but she behaved as if she suspected there was something she recognized about him. Her reaction was initially frightening but she calmed down quickly. He was relived that she was told right away, It would have been a headache to try to fool her especially since he was to be her student once again but this time also under her close watch as a Gryffindor. After a few more minutes of conversation, planning, and a bit of arguing Albus sent them on their way. He was now under the care of his head of house and headed towards Gryffindor Tower to see his new lodgings and meet the rest of his house.

"Everyone is still in class so we should have no problem getting you settled in. Afterwards I will introduce you, now follow me." Minerva said the password and the entered the common room. He followed her up more stairs into the boys dormitories. It was odd that Albus spoke to him as he always had, but Minerva was treating him as a student again. He tried not to let it bother him figuring it may be for the better if he did as well since they would be around each other and the rest of his house quite often.

"Here we are, it seems the Headmaster has already had a bed sent up for you. To your right is Harry's bed. Now go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I have a few things to attend to I will return shortly."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Edward said sweetly as he batted his eyes at her.

"This is no time for jokes Sev..Edward. What you have done is quite serious, and although others may not see how dangerous this endeavor is I for one will not take it lightly. Now remain her until I come back to collect you." She took off immediately not giving him anytime for a reaction.

Edward now left to his own devices took in his new surroundings. He glanced over at Harry's bed and saw his trunk, he was curious about him so he decided since he was to be his new protector it wouldn't hurt to take a look at Harry's possessions and get a better Idea of Lily's son. All it took was a simple "Alohamora" and he was in. He first noticed a picture of Lily and James, seeing it brought up many emotions jealousy, anger, but mostly sadness. He knew seeing her dead was painful for him, but trying to imagine himself actually being Harry growing up with out ever knowing his parents saddened him even more. He began to wonder how he could even face Harry, it was his fault that his parents were dead. He then noticed a cape unlike any other he had seen he picked it up for closer inspection and to his surprise it became invisible as well as his covered hand.

"An Invisibility Cloak?" Edward said to himself if disbelief.

He then heard the sound of students and quickly deposited the cloak back into the trunk then closed and relocked it. Despite his curiosity he quietly sat on his bed awaiting Minerva.

McGonagall arrived in the Common room. Most of the Gryffindor's appeared to be present.

"Professor McGonagall, everyone is here, Dennis Creevey has just arrived." Hermione Chimed.

"Very good, I'll return momentarily and then we can get started. Keep everyone here, no one is to leave or enter the dormitories." She then left to fetch Edward.

Edward looked up to see Minerva enter the room. She asked him to accompany her. They made their way into the common room full of students. Only a few noticed her reappearance before she started to speak.

"Thank you all for waiting, I have asked you here to welcome our newest edition. This is Edward Clayworth, he was unable to arrive last night due to issues with transportation. I would like you all to offer warm welcome to our new 6th year Gryffindor. We have made an exception for Edward to enter in his sixth year. He was previously Home Schooled by his parents until now, whom are both muggles. They were a bit reluctant to allow him to enter until now. Over the last five years the Headmaster has been sending him the necessary curriculum, so he is not behind. He has also completed his O.W.L.S. I will not tolerate any shenanigans! I expect you to all treat our new Gryffindor with the utmost respect. Now feel free to introduce yourselves." With that McGonagall stepped aside and watched as Gryffindor after Gryffindor welcomed him with a shake of the hand.

Edward hadn't felt this exposed since James Potter used his own curse "Levicorpus" against him levitating him upturned with his pants down. Yes everyone was relatively polite if not genuinely excited to make his acquaintance, still he was not exactly a social butterfly by nature. After it seemed like hours the horde finally seemed to be at an end. He looked around and sat himself down on a dark red settee. As he started to feel a bit more relaxed until he saw McGonagall approaching him with a bushy haired girl.

"I understand you have already met our Miss Granger, this is quite wonderful since I know full well that you both share a number of interest. Ah, and here comes Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, Edward you will learn very quickly that theses three individuals are very nearly inseparable." Minerva addressed with a cat like smirk on her face.

Hermione was only able to let out a quite hello while a rush of pink flushed over her cheeks, something Minerva and Harry both noticed immediately but Ronald was completely oblivious to. Ron, stood in front of him with his arm extended. Edward quickly stode and accepted his hand shake.

"Hi, I'm Ron. Professor McGonagall tells me you're a genius at chess, I'd like to play you sometime. I can hardly get anyone to play me accept Harry."

Hermione let out a laugh. "Ron, that's because you're brilliant at Wizards Chess. Only Harry can entertain losing to you repeatedly."

"I'd like that, I also have a hard time finding people who will to partake in games such as Wizards Chess. Not to say I'm apposed to playing games like Exploding Snap, or Capture the Manticore." Edward replied excitedly.

He then looked over to see Harry looking as nervous as he did. Which was quite confusing, and made him feel a pang of worry. He decided to put himself out and he approached him.

"I'm Edward It's nice to meet you, and you're Harry right?"

"Yeah, Harry Potter. It's good to meet you too." Harry said happily, extremely excited that Edward might not know him as "the boy who lived" since he grew up outside the Wizarding world.

"So, Mir..McGonagall tells me we have the same classes, I hope we get on then." Edward offered in a hopeful tone.

"I'm sure we'll get on," Harry stated slyly with a smirk. "Hermione thinks you're great, so I'm sure well all be good friends."

Hermione's face transitioned from pink to bright red, and she then mumbled something about a "book" and "Library" then "Arithmancy" followed by a hasty retreat.

"Blimey, Hermione is acting foul. What's got her knickers in a twist." Questioned Ron.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley, I should not have to reprimand you for referring to Miss Granger's undergarments!" Shouted Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor, I really didn't mean to offend her knickers, I mean .." Ron squeaked in embarrassment as he turned amazingly even redder than Hermione just had.

Harry and Edward held in their laughs until they were sure McGonagall was out of hearing range. The all talked a bit more about games they liked Muggle and Wizard, before long were talking solely about Quidditch. Edward had always liked Quidditch but never played on an actual team at school, he was always to timid to try out when he was a student. Harry was the new Captain of the Gryffindor team. He told him that he should try out, he still had not set a date for try outs but that he was putting Edward on the list no matter what. This time Edward thought he just might. He hardly imagined he'd get the ridicule from them that he would have if he had tired out as a Slytherin. So far he was beginning to think Gryffindor's were alright, that is if they thought you were one of them.

Harry and Ron had this period off while apparently Hermione was now in Arithmancy. He was now working on his DADA homework alongside them. Since he had missed his first class, they were more than happy to fill him in about the cruelties of Professor Snape.

Hearing these things about his other self were to say the very least a bit disheartening but most likely well deserved. He was beyond disappointed with himself. One not only ending up in the future without a paddle, but also not getting to the past where he had intended to go. If he couldn't change the past for the better, hopefully he could change himself and get over some of his hardship with these new found friends.

* * *

A/N: I don't have a beta for this or any story so any errors that you notice I'll try to fix as soon as possible. (This also depends on my unstable wireless internet connection.) So far I've gotten one review on the time line being wrong, if this is true then I apologies, I was taking it straight from lexicon information and my own memory is far from solid on a lot of things. If this bothers anyone too much I'd just advise that you either look at it as Alternate Universe and drudge on or if it's too much just ignore the story all together.

I'm not going to change anything that big history wise now because it would mess with my story too much at this point.

Here is what I will try to clear up on the matter: After the "Worst Memory" at the end of their 4th year Severus and Lily are no longer best friends, if it didn't read that way that was not my intention. Later that fiscal year sometime after September the start of their 5th is when I'm placing the "Whomping Willow - Life Debt Scene." I feel that it was a life debt. Even if James was normally an arse to Severus, in this instance I remember him being completely unaware of Sirius's plan to lure him to the shrieking shack. So the act despite years of torment does form a life dept. At least according to Dumbledore. I feel that it's an unfortunate life debt when you weigh out all of the rivalry, but I also don't feel that the magic spurred when a life debt is created, gives a damn about that.

I don't feel that Severus thinks the life debt is fair, but In this story I like to look at it as he still acknowledges that it exists. For this story, that's how I'm saying it happened. :p


	2. Chapter II

**

* * *

**

~*Disclaimer*~  
The Harry Potter Universe does not belong to me! No profit is being made off of this.  
Also in this chapter and possibly many to continue there will be bit of dialogue and writing taken from the books. In this chapter most of the first bit especially the Dialogue is taken from J.K. Rowling's HBP. I'm using the books as a strong back bone hopefully I won't have to borrow to much. I loved the first potions scene from book six so much I had to relive it, I also didn't have the heart to change too much of Slughorn.

* * *

**Chrono's Recompenser ~ Chapter II Aroma of Love**

* * *

He had been visiting with Albus for the morning missing his earlier classes. They had been going over ingredients needed for the new batch of The Elixir of Itinerary. He was able to catch up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione at Lunch in the great hall. Listening to the two boys go on about the unfairness of Professor Snape, while Hermione did her best to defend his future self. When it came to this girl he was lost, she made him feel such a wide range of emotions. In the some ways she annoyed him, but strangely it entertained and endeared him to her at the same time.

Now he was headed to the dungeons following closely behind his newfound friends Severus entered the Potions Classroom. It was odd to see his former teacher and head of house sitting behind the desk. The desk he, just a few days ago occupied himself. He notice four cauldrons prominently displayed around the room, Immediately he identified them.

Students began to pair off and seat themselves. Harry and Ron took to a table together. He then noticed Hermione give him a passing glance then make her way over to a Hufflepuff boy. None of this was new to him, it would seem he was the odd one out yet again. Heading to the last open table he sat alone.

Severus wondered to himself why Harry and Ron didn't know they would be able to take Advanced potions. He watched as Professor Slughorn handed Ron and Harry two battered books and horribly tarnished scales. He let out a slight shudder at the thought of using them himself. What a relief that through all of this mess he at least had a guilt wand breaking Albus, who was more than willing to purchase him all study materials.

"Now then." proclaimed the pudgy man while he made his way to the head of the class.

To Severus it seemed as if his buttons were about to give. He didn't think it possibly but somehow Slughorn became more Sluggish over the years.

Horace Slughorn cleared his throat and began to speak again.

"I've prepared a few potions for you all to look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of things you out to be able to make after completing you N.E.W.T.s you ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He asked motioning towards the potions closest to the Slytherin tables.

Severus believed even if half of them had heard of these potions they would truly be skilled enough to make small fraction of them properly. In fact he highly doubted that after their graduation they would, most not even forty years down the line.

The class carried on so far Hermione was answering every question the professor threw out like her life depended upon it. He himself had know the answers, but it was not his style to compete over such things. He especially didn't want to try and take away something that seemed to bring Hermione so much joy. He had to admit he was a little impressed that she knew what they were. It did amuse him that he was right on his first analysis as well, she was rather high-strung.

"Now this one here…" Began Slughorn.

He caught himself staring at her, when he heard Professor Slughorn ask the classroom what another potion was. As he glanced at the potion and remembered which it was he began to lift his hand. He may have been called on if Hermione hadn't had hers raised as soon as the inquiry was made.

"Yes, my dear?" Completed, slightly bemused.

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" said Hermione.

"Quite right!" You recognized it, I suppose, by it's distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?

"And the steam rising in characteristic spiral," said Hermione enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment, and -"

She turned slightly pink and abruptly ended her sentence. _"I smell Severus Snape and Edward Clayworth, why do they smell the same?! Why didn't I realize this when I met him" _

Trying to calm down she tried to convince herself of the most logical explanation. It must be a cologne, and certainly it couldn't be unheard of for certain males to share similar natural body odors.

Everyone seemed to notice her blushing, Severus wondered what she must have smelled that she was so embraced about. He realized that he was being silly, why should he care. She'd have to drink several vials of that potion to even think such a fluffy thought about him. Ron seemed sure she must have been him or Viktor that made her blush like that. Ron's face quickly feel from smug to scrunched, he hoped it wasn't Viktor, he didn't imagine he would smell that great. He was quite hairy and sweaty often. Harry did notice something, she had glanced at Severus right afterwards. He then decided he'd ask her about it later, he'd noticed several things she'd been doing today in regards to the new student. Was she losing interest in Krum, maybe they had a row?

The final potion was again explained to all by Hermione, Liquid Luck - Felix Felicis. After answering a Ravenclaw as to why it wasn't taken often. Telling all that it would lead to extreme giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence and if taken too frequently as well as being highly toxic. Horace regaled the class with a tale of his own experience with the wonderful potion, praising it's influence on two of his best and luckiest days. He also didn't fail to mention that it was extremely tricky to make, and also highly illegal to use during elections, sports events, and any other organized competitions.

They were to brew the Draught of Living Death, the Professor told that class that he didn't expect anyone to brew the potion perfectly, and that the person with best potion would be rewarded a small vial of Felix Felicis that would last up to 12 hours.

Severus did his best to stick to the instructions in the Advanced Potion's text, despite his distaste to the out of date tomb. He noticed that Harry had asked a very grumpy Hermione to borrow her dagger, to see that he then squashed the sopophorous bean, rather that cut it as the book had described. He was stunned, it seemed that Potter knew his potions. His appraising expression abruptly changed to a worried one as he glanced over to Ron's cauldron which instead of a lilac color looked that of thick black tar. Harry and Hermione now appeared to be arguing.

"And time's…up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring please!"

Making a his way around the classroom giving praise and a few instructions for improvement he ended at one of the Gryffindor tables ruefully smiling down at Ron's cauldron full of what looked like the "Draught of the Undead". He then noticed Harry's potion and incredulous delight spread over his face.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Harry!" Good lord, it's clear you've inherited you mother's talent. She had a dab hand in Potions, Lily was! He handed the small vial of Liquid luck to Harry.

Severus fought back tears at his old friends name, he was assaulted with flashbacks of his former school day, Potion's classes and heated discussions on random theories in the Library. Images of he and Lily working together. The room began to empty and he slowly followed behind his housemates, glad to be done with this current study for the day.

He was introduced more formally to Ron's younger sister Ginevra Weasley Ginny for short, whom he had a brief meeting with when he was introduced to the rest of his house. She seemed like a nice enough girl, she came off a bit pushy and rather tomboyish. Not that that was a horribly thing. He lagged back a little listening to the new friends bicker, mainly to Harry about his used book. He managed a quick glance and let out a small laugh unnoticed by the fuming pack of lion's. Harry had _his_ old book, well it served him right, he'll learn a thing of two, but not for free. It seemed Hermione and Ginny were sure that the book was at the very least dark, if not worse. Apparently Harry didn't inherit his mother's talent, this thought brought him right back to his fowl mood.

Severus reached the common room and sat himself down on the rug near the fire, he began to unload his pack. He hoped Arithmancy would keep his mind off of things. Hermione had noticed his dramatic change of mood after class, he looked so sad. Maybe he was hoping to win the potion? She made her way to him and just as she normally would to comfort someone like Harry or Ron, she placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

Completely shocked and unused to most physical gestures Severus shot straight up and grabbing her wrist spun her around and forced her against the fireplace restraining her against it. Hearing a small whimper and a shacking body beneath him he slowly pulled himself away from her extracting his head from her massive curls.

"God's Hermione I'm so sorry! I'm I didn't….I'm not used to being touched. I really am sorry are you alright?"

Her heart was still beating rapidly from being so easily tossed against the stone fireplace and being firmly pressed between it and Severus's hard body.

She was scared to death, but also a bit turned on. More than anything she was confused. _"Not used to being touched….Oh, I'm a huge git. He's been home schooled most of his life."_

"I'm okay, it's alright Edward. I should have thought. I'm just so used to comforting Harry and Ron that way. I hardly know you, I shouldn't have been so presumptuous please forgive me."

"Hermione.." Edward sighed. "Please don't apologies, are you sure you're alright, you must be terrified of me now." He said softly looking down shamefully.

"Truly I'm fine Edward, I was just concerned you looked down. I was wondering if maybe you needed someone to talk to."

"_I'm absolutely daft! I keep putting my foot into my mouth. Why would he want to talk to me about anything personal? He might be new here and not have any close friends…but why would he want to confide in me?" _She berated herself.

"I was just thinking of someone, a friend from before I came to be here." _That wasn't entirely untrue, he felt their was no need to frighten her more and bring up the fact that he was morning his dead friend. _

Shocked yet again Severus felt his heart warm to her_. "She noticed I was sad, she came to comfort me." A small blush crept upon his face._

"You Milady are full of surprises." he mumbled.

She barely caught what he said, and broke out into a fit of laughter. She then playfully slapped his arm.

"Milady?" "My kind Sir, why doth you call upon me in such a regal way?"

Now he was laughing back, a bit embarrassed, but thoroughly enjoying there friendly tiff.

"Doth Milady protest, what else shall I call you?" "Mademoiselle, perhaps Fair Maiden?"

Now Hermione was completely red, as was Severus. Ron, Ginny and Harry were all staring at them dumbstruck as well as a few other Gryffindor's. They had all seen the initial full contact wrestling that turned quickly into sincere apologies and then amazingly transformed into blatant flirting.

"HERMIONE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU?" Ron yelled.

Severus was shocked by Ron's outburst, so far he seemed like a laid back sort of bloke.

Hermione on the other hand was used to Ron's tantrums and strode towards him.

"What the hell is wrong with me? How dare you Ronald? I'm just talking to Edward trying to make him feel welcome. If you're so worried about the way I've been lately then why wait until now to ask?

Severus started to approach the group cautiously, he thought she was beautiful the way she reacted when she was upset. Like she was full of some raging internal fire. Arms gesturing fiercely.

"No, Mione. What Harry Gin, and I are doing is making friends with him! What you're doing is drooling, what would Vicktor think if he knew about this? You're acting like a tramp."

Seconds after his reply there was a resounding crack then silence. Hermione had just slapped Ron across the face.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand Ronald Weasley. Viktor and I aren't even together any longer and if you think that's what a tramp acts like then you're in for a real surprise in days to come. I like Edward, so what if I was flirting with him? Your have no say over who I spend my time with!"

The entire common room was in shock, especially Severus, he had no Idea that this wasn't the first time that Ron had overreacted in response to Hermione's "love life."

"Ron, Hermione, please calm down. I like you as well Hermione, I didn't even know that you _had _a boyfriend. This has all just been one misunderstanding after another."

Ron hadn't mad eye contact with anyone in the room, what Edward said was a relief, but he was still too upset and embarrassed to admit or apologies to anyone. So he did what he thought best and exited the room and headed towards the Quidditch pitch in a hurry.

Harry and Ginny were now sitting with Hermione and the rest of the common room seemed to reanimated and gone back to there own business. So he decided to brave the waters and approach the small group.

"Gee, Hermione I'm so sorry. I didn't even have a clue anything was wrong."

"It's okay Harry, It's not like it was a painful breakup, we just grew apart. Viktor and I are still friends so I've only been out of sorts a bit, I'm not mending a broken heart or anything."

"I can't believe you could still see your hand print on him as he was leaving. That's going to leave a nasty bruise." Ginny said in awe.

"Oh, Ginny I'm so sorry. Gods what's wrong with me I'm a monster."

"Come off it Mione, he knows full well what to expect It's not like you haven't smacked the hell out of Malfoy." Ginny teased.

"Careful Gin, your going to scare poor Edward away. It's not like she strikes without being provoked."

Freighted that Harry might be right and she may be sending the wrong Idea to Edward. Hermione cheeks flushed again as she looked into Edwards eyes sadly.

Taking her hands into his and kneeling in front of her Severus decided to smother away the worries he read in her eyes and posture. "I'm not scared off that easily, It's not like you didn't have a pretty good reason. Ron seems to have boiled over pretty fast and jumped to conclusions rather quickly, but that doesn't make it alright for him to have questioned your motives or insinuate things about you so dismissively."

Now Hermione was blushing and smiling once again, even with the start of tears still sitting in her eyes. They continued to look at each other for a few moments before Harry spoke up again.

"Ahem, well right. Now that is seems you're feeling better I think I'll try to catch up with Ron, no doubt he's trying to work out some sort of apology while he cowers away."

"I'll join you Harry, he's my brother after all." Ginny chimed in, following Harry's lead out of Gryffindor tower.

Now that they were somewhat alone Severus began to explain himself.

"I'm really new to this sort of thing, I mean before you I really only fancied one other girl. Nothing romantic even came of it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to upset you, and If I do something wrong or confuse you I want you to let me know Hermione. Otherwise I'll likely be oblivious to it and only make things more awkward."

"I feel the same way, really I don't have a clue when it comes to this sort of thing either." she said nearly in a whisper.

Feeling relief rush threw him at her words Severus moved from his kneeling position and sat beside her on the small couch. While still holding onto one of her hands. Looking down at their still clasped hands Hermione began to fidget. She really wasn't used to this kind of attention, but she was loving every second of it, it was strange that she barely knew him but she felt so at ease at his side. She just kept telling herself to ignore any worries. Realizing she really did need to learn to loosen up.

"We should sit together in potions." She stated matter of factually. As she immediately wonder why she suddenly blurted that out.

"I'd like that, Hermione."

Severus was highly amused it seemed like she was having a wicked debate with all of her emotions. She truly was a Gryffindor, it was like he could half read her thoughts just watching her face and body language.

After a few more minutes of enjoying each others quite company they separated in order for Hermione to make it to her next class.

The rest of the day seemed to wind down for Severus and after Dinner in the great hall, and an hour of studies he was more than willing to let sleep whisk him away.


End file.
